


Why is your Dad White?

by Philbumps



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Family, German Tendou Satori, One Shot, Other, Shiratorizawa, mixed tendou satori
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 10:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30070716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philbumps/pseuds/Philbumps
Summary: They thought they knew everything about Tendou but they discover one more thing about him.Aka my excuse to write German Tendou.
Relationships: Tendou Satori & Shiratorizawa Academy Volleyball Club
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Why is your Dad White?

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Tendou’s Japanese VA, Subaru Kimura, who is half Japanese and Half German! 
> 
> German will be in italics.

Their morning practice was going on as normally as possible: Tendou’s weird singing, Goshiki trying to be the next ace, and Ushijima being as amazing as ever. 

The gym door opened loudly while they practiced severs. They all looked over to see a man, holding a bento, awkwardly standing there. He was very tall, maybe the height of Ushijima, with dirty blonde hair. 

“ _ Satori, you forgot your bento!”  _ He hollered in language that they didn’t know, holding up the bento that’s wrapped in a pink fabric. 

With furrowed brows, Semi looked over at Shirabu who wore the same expression. Ushijima seemed the only one not phased at all and continued with his severs. Tendou rushed to the man and took the bento from him. 

“ _ Thanks dad!”  _ He said to him, “ _ I thought I was going to have to steal some of Wakatoshi’s food,” _

The stranger smiled and looked past Tendou. He raised his hand up and waved it, “Hi Wakatoshi-chan!” He said in perfect Japanese though he had a slight accent. 

Ushijima looked over and waved but stayed silent, too focused on the ball he held. 

_ “Alright see you at home,”  _ He said. 

Tendou started to walk back to the court,  _ “See ya!”  _

He set his bento on the bench. He grabbed his volleyball again and started to prepare for a serve. 

“Was that your dad, Tendou?” Reon asked. It was the only thing that he could think of, he had the same height and wide eyes at Tendou. 

“Yep, I forgot my bento at home,” He said, tossing the ball in the air. 

“Umm, why is your dad white?” Goshiki stuttered, holding a volleyball close to his chest. 

Semi smacked Goshiki’s back lightly. The ball that Tendou tossed landed on the ground as he started to laugh, “I guess I’ve never mentioned my dad’s from Germany, huh?” 

“Is that what you were speaking? German?” 

“We speak it a lot at home,” He bent over to grab the ball again, “My mom kinda sucks at it though,”

“That’s really cool!” Goshiki beamed. 

“I can teach you later my little kouhai,” He patted his bowl cut. 

“Get back to your severs!” Washijo yelled at the bundle of teens talking. 

“Yes couch!” They dispensed from the group to continue with their serves. 

Practice went back to normal again, though they knew an interesting fact about Tendou. 


End file.
